Thank You
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Tifa wants to thank the infantryman who saved her and sets about seducing him…will he reveal who he is? Prompt for July 26th Spring Kinkfest.


Title: Thank You

Characters: Cloud/Tifa

Rating: Mature/Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Tifa wants to thank the infantryman who saved her and sets about seducing him…will he reveal who he is?

Timeline: In Game – FFVII - CC

Warning: Sexual themes, Seduction, semi-first time – Dry humping (not intercourse)

Word Count: 3,163

A/N: Prompt for July 26th Spring Kinkfest. Yeah, the moment I saw Cloud/Tifa for a Crisis Core prompt, little bunnies were already nibbling away. You know I adore CC and I just needed to write more C/T for CC. Bonus for Zack! *Huggles Zack*

Not betaed.

Thank You

Tifa Lockhart sighed as she made her way out of her house. She didn't have any tourist guides trips planned so she was able to exchange her cowgirl outfit for a pair of demin blue shorts and a black strappy top. She looked around to see Zack Fair was talking to one of the infantryman man before he looked over to the stairs that would lead him to Shinra's mansion before he said something then headed off in the direction of the stairs, leaving Tifa wondering if he had managed to find Sephiroth.

Tifa remembered the monster that had almost attacked her when they had been at the Mako reactor only for the infantryman, who had been ordered to look after her, stepped in front of her, taking the hit. She remembered the fear that ran through her when he went flying before his back hit the wall. The monster had been about to go after him to finish off the job but she stepped in the way, throwing rocks at it in a bid to keep it away until Zack came out and finished it off with a quick slice of his sword.

He had asked her to help carry the infantryman back to the village and she agreed. It had been a slow walk due to the man's ribs bothering him and they couldn't move fast with the possibility of his ribs being broken. They had managed to reach the village and Zack took him off her hands before she told him that she would ask the other villagers if they had seen Sephiroth.

Tifa came back to the present and saw the infantryman standing in front of the water tower. He was attempting to look normal but she could see that his ribs were bothering him and bit her lower lip in a bid to prevent a smile from creeping up on her to face. It was just like a guy to pretend that they were fine when they weren't. Deciding that she wanted to thank him, she walked over to him only to falter when she saw him do something very familiar.

Flashing back to when she was fourteen, he had been standing in front of the water tower, looking about before scratching the back of his head before squaring his shoulders, rolling them for a moment to work out any kinks there had been.

Tifa stumbled as she came back to the present and looked at him again only to see he was leaning against the wooden structure. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought that he had come back out of her mind. He would have let her or his mother know that he was back but his mother hadn't said anything to her which meant he wasn't back.

Tifa moved over to him, watching as he turned his mask toward her and straightened up, obviously ignoring the protest his ribs had made.

"Morning ma'am," he greeted. Tifa tilted her head.

"You can just call me Tifa," she told him but he shook his head.

"Sorry ma'am. First name isn't allowed," he informed her and she narrowed her eyes. She had a feeling that he was making his voice deeper on purpose. Was that a nervous tone she could hear? She wondered why he was so nervous.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me last night," she told him. He shook his head.

"Just doing my job, ma'am," he told her. Tifa bit down her frustration, there was something off about him and it was beginning to drive her nuts before an idea came to her.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?" she asked, giving him a sweet smile. "I only showed you the way to the Mako reactor but not around the village. As you have never been here before, I don't feel right about letting you leave without showing you around."

"You don't have to," he stammered, trying his hardest not to give himself away. With each suspicious action he did, she couldn't help but feel her doubts mount up.

"Please?" she added a pout for measure, hoping that he would give in. He hesitated for a moment, obviously considering the pros and cons of the show around before he let out a defeated sigh.

"Ok," he agreed and Tifa gave him a bright smile. He lifted a hand and gestured for another infantryman to come over. "Can you take over watch here?" the other man nodded.

"Sure thing man, just make sure you're back in time. Fair has gone to find Sephiroth because we're meant to be leaving. Can you believe the guy is stuck in Shinra's library? There must be thousands of books there!"

"Just because you don't like reading doesn't mean the rest of us don't," he shoved the other man on the shoulder, receiving a yelp of protest before he turned to face Tifa. "Ready?" Tifa nodded and both of them walked away, leaving the other man rubbing at his shoulder.

"For a slight thing, he sure shoves hard," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

Tifa showed infantrymanall the different shops they had, pointing out what they had in store. He fidgeted a bit. He was acting more nervous than before and Tifa couldn't stop her hope from rising up. She truly hoped that he was the guy she wanted him to be. She had missed him so much but another part of her was getting angry. Why was he hiding himself from her? Did he forget about her during his time in SOLDIER and had only remembered her when he saw her.

They came to a stop at a small forest nearby the village. It was far enough that no one would see them but not far enough that they couldn't outrun any monsters that might try and attack them. It was Tifa's favourite place to come to as her mother had brought her there a few times before she had died. Tifa shook herself out of her memories of her mother and turned to face the infantryman beside her.

"I…I just really want to thank you for saving me again. Not a lot of guys would do that," Tifa told him. He shook his head.

"You have already thanked me, ma'am. There is no need to bring it up again. I didn't do much anyway," he finished off bitterly, looking off to side. The tone renewed the hope inside of Tifa that was it was him.

"It's just…" she stepped closer to him. "I'm not sure how to thank you." She slid her hands up over his dark blue top until they rested on his shoulders, her eyes locked on his lips. "Maybe with a kiss…" she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his non-responsive ones. He was shocked at how forward she was before he broke the kiss, unable to do this to her any longer. She didn't know what she was doing.

"Ma'am," he took a step back in a bid to put some distance between them only to trip over a rock that had been behind him. As he fell, Tifa fell on top of him as he still had his hand wrapped around one of her wrists. He let out a pained grunt as Tifa straddled him.

"You know," she gave him a coy smile. "If you really wanted me, all you had to do was say so." She leaned back in, pressing her lips against his, her hands sliding over his chest once more. He just sat there stock still, his brain stuck between fighting giving into his desire and shoving her away and running from the hills in hope she wouldn't know it had been him the whole time.

"Tifa," he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from him, holding them behind her back.

"What?" Tifa breathed out heavily. "Don't you want me?" insecurity slipped into her tone.

"You shouldn't be doing this," he told her, breathing heavily too. "You should save yourself for a guy you really like." She smiled coyly.

"I really like you," she told him as she brushed her body against his, feeling him harden even more underneath her. "I thought you liked me…since you promised me." He stiffened under her. His grip grew lack around her wrists and she brought her hands around to her front.

"What?" he asked, hoarsely, unsure if he had heard her properly.

"I'm mad at you. You didn't tell me you were back. You just hid yourself behind your stupid helmet and you actually thought you could just waltz back in here then back out without letting me know, didn't you?" she scolded him, getting off his lap. "You're a jerk and I never thought I would say that about you." She shoved at his shoulders.

"Tifa…" he started, unsure where to start. He was still trying to figure out if she was sure that she was talking to who she was talking to.

"Take off your helmet," she ordered him, her red eyes flashing angrily.

"No," he shook his head.

"Take. Off. Your. Helmet," she gritted each word out. She wasn't going to let him get away this time. Not after what he had pulled. She was going to make sure he was the guy she thought he was. She was still torn if she should punish him or snog the life out of him. He just swallowed and Tifa mentally growled as she leaned forward and yanked his helmet off.

Bright blonde spikes that just seemed to defy gravity sprung back up into place. Bright blue eyes were filled with confusion and fear as he continued to stare at the young woman in front of him. Tifa dropped the helmet off to the side as tears filled her eyes, unable to believe that he was truly sitting in front of her.

"Tifa…" he started, unable to watch her cry but Tifa just launched herself at him, pressing her lips against his. Cloud was still stunned but soon his desire for her won out and he closed his eyes, kissing her back. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, holding her close to him before Tifa broke the kiss, needing air.

"I missed you," she whispered, tears slipping free as her eyes met his.

"Don't cry Teef," he pleaded his voice low as he wiped away her tears.

"You're still an idiot," she told him and Cloud gave her a small smile.

"Did you really expect any different?" he asked and she giggled, pleased that he wasn't disguising his voice or hiding behind his helmet anymore.

"I…I just don't understand why you hid yourself," she whispered and Cloud closed his eyes.

"I told you all that I would be in SOLDIER the next time I came back," he reminded and Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Cloud, you told me yourself that it takes a while to get into SOLIDER. I wasn't expecting you to come back as a SOLDIER," she gently scolded him before she sighed, cupping his face. "You don't need to push yourself so hard." Cloud just looked off to the side. She could feel his jaw ticking under her hand and shook her head. "Forget it." Cloud looked at her. "You're back here for a short time and I'm not going to waste it talking about other things, especially when you're looking dead hot in that outfit." Cloud blushed.

"Tifa," he whined and she shrugged.

"I'm a fifteen year old girl with hormones raging through her. The outfit really makes you hot and I really like the short hair," she played with the strands at the back of his neck as proof. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I got fed up with the long hair," he muttered, still unsure how to reply to Tifa's statement that he was…hot.

"You got…bigger," his eyes fell to her breasts and Tifa giggled.

"Yeah, tell me about it," she peered at her breasts. "Johnny and the others keep looking at them a lot. It makes me want to punch them. You're probably the only guy who hasn't stared at them like they make me who I am."

"I liked you when you were seven. You're still the same person," he told her. She gave him a sweet kiss.

"Good answer but I still get to punish you," she told him. Cloud swallowed nervously, especially when Tifa's lips curved up into a devilish grin. "Strip!" Cloud blinked at her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You heard me. Strip down to your boxers. I want to see what's different about you considering you can see my breasts pretty well," she told him. Cloud scanned the area around them before looking at Tifa.

"Here?" he asked, sceptically and Tifa nodded.

"Don't worry. This area is pretty secluded. Mom used to bring me here whenever she wanted a break from father," she assured him. Cloud hesitated for a few moments longer before sighing under her pout. He needed to find a way to become immune to that pout; it was becoming a hazardous to his image.

Cloud shifted on his feet, unlacing his boots and kicked them off before he moved up to his knee guards. After he removed them, he unbuckled the thigh holster and dropped them onto the ground. He left his jeans alone and removed the belt and the scarf along with the gloves. After he removed the shoulder guards, he looked at Tifa to see her motion him onward, impatient. He chuckled, shaking his head before he undid his shirt, pulling it from his body to reveal he wore nothing underneath. He dropped the top off to the side, missing the way Tifa licked her lips as she admired the six-pack that was slowly forming due to his intensive training. That was something new. Cloud moved his hands to his trousers, undoing them and pulling them down his legs before he kicked them off, revealing that he was wearing a pair of light blue boxers.

"Well?" He spread his arms outward and Tifa grinned as she got up and pushed him to the ground.

"My turn," she purred, unzipping her shorts as she kicked off her shoes. She pulled down her shorts to reveal she was wearing dark red boy shorts before she grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her body to reveal matching bra. Cloud could see her nipples were already hard behind the material and his mouth went dry. Tifa knelt down on the ground in front of him. Cloud's eyes followed her breasts as they jiggled slightly. Tifa giggled, causing Cloud to snap his eyes back up to hers. "Like what you see?" she teased him and Cloud's cheeks flushed.

"Maybe," he teased back, deciding to go on the offensive. It didn't seem right that Tifa was the only one getting to do all the teasing. It may be punishment because he didn't tell her that he was back but he could have some fun with her. Tifa arched an eyebrow, intrigued as Cloud moved forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Letting out a soft moan, Tifa slid her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close as Cloud tugged on her waist. Getting the message, Tifa shifted so she was straddling him. His hands slid around her waist, holding her close. It was weird to be making out with just their underwear on but they got used to it quickly, enjoying the feel of the other's skin against them. It felt more intimate.

Cloud shifted them around so Tifa was lying on her back and he was hovering above her. He broke the kiss when air because a necessity for them, travelling his lips over her cheek and down her neck, looking for a spot to please her with. He nuzzled his nose against the spot behind her hair before pressing a light kiss to it. Tifa giggled, poking him in the side.

"That tickles," she told him.

"Really?" he murmured, "let me try this." He parted his lips once more and pressed his tongue against the spot harder, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Tifa as she tightened her hand around his hair. "Hm, that's better." He moved down lower. He kissed her in different places, testing to see what was sensitive, what was ticklish and what turned her on.

The spot between her breasts was a major turn on, the line under her right breast made her jerk and laugh. Touching the spot, with his hands, under her knees caused her to giggle like crazy, kicking at his legs until he let them go. Cloud dipped his tongue into her belly-button causing giggles from Tifa.

"That tickles," she scolded him and he chuckled, brushing his lips against the skin below her belly-button.

"You seem to be a ticklish person," he teased her, pressing his lips against the skin and moving lower. "Let's see where else you can be ticklish." Tifa was about to remark when a gasp escaped her lips when she felt Cloud place his lips against her core over her panties.

"Cloud…" she groaned as Cloud flicked his tongue over the material. He wasn't going to push her, they were still young. Tifa tugged on his hair, pulling him up and pushing him onto his back so she could return the favour of finding out where he was ticklish, sensitive and what turned him on.

Cloud chuckled as she flicked her tongue over the spot at the base of his throat only to groan when she nipped him there.

"Guess you're ticklish too," she teased him, her fingers tracing his sides, causing him to jerk.

"Hey," he complained and she giggled as she ran her hands over his front, admiring the feel of his abs against his palms. "We're nuts for doing this," he told her as he sat up; pressing his lips to her sternum once more. "If your father ever finds out what we're doing, he'll kill me and lock you up." Tifa half moaned, half laughed.

"We just better make sure he doesn't," she told him, slipping a hand into his hair and tilting his head back so she could nip his bottom lip. "I kinda like having you around." Cloud chuckled against her lips, sliding his palms over her back, pressing her into his body.

"I kinda like having you around too," he whispered. Tifa rocked her hips against his hardness, eliciting a groan from Cloud as he deepened the kiss. Tifa's hands slid down from his hair and over his back, stroking his skin before digging her nails in when he pressed up against her, causing her to gasp.

"Cloud," she whispered but Cloud just turned them over once more so he was on top of her, his hands sliding over her thighs, parting them enough for him to settle between them before he slid his hands up her sides. He kept rubbing against her, the friction causing delicious pleasure between the two of them.

Soon the pleasure was beginning to get too much as Tifa's nails raked up his back, her legs wrapped around his waist, holding on as she met his thrust match for match. Cloud dipped his head, taking a harden nipple behind the material, wetting the material but all it did was serve to increase Tifa's pleasure as she rubbed against him harder, desperate to fall over the edge.

One of Cloud's hands came up to massage her free breast, pinching the nipple through the material while one of her hands slid down his boxers, gripping one arse cheek as she tried to get him to rub harder. She was getting close to the edge, she could feel it. Cloud could sense he was getting close to the edge too, his balls tightening and his erection jerking.

Needing him to come with her, Tifa tugged on Cloud's hair, pulling him up so their lips could meet once more before she separated them, her lips travelling over his cheek to his pierced ear where she nibbled on the earlobe before running her tongue over the stud. That was Cloud's undoing as he thrusted against her hard, pinching the nipple harder than he intended but it just sent Tifa over the edge with a gasp, her body arching up into his.

Once the pleasure receded, both of them slumped down, Tifa onto the ground and Cloud on top of her, both of them breathing heavily as they recovered.

"Holy…" Cloud croaked out, unable to say anymore. Tifa just giggled, relaxed and stated while Cloud pulled himself off her, relaxing onto the ground next to her, staring at the sky still in a shock over what they had done. Tifa mustered the energy to turn onto her side, curling into his side with one leg flung over his and her arm crossed over his chest. "We definitely shouldn't let your father find out about this." Tifa laughed.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't be happy about this," she agreed.

"That was some punishment," he told her and got a flick as a result.

"I have a punishment in mind for you," she told him, closing her eyes, too happy to be really mad at him right now.

"What is it?" he asked, almost nervously. Tifa shifted her head so she was looking up at him, her red eyes serious.

"Just write back," she told him. Cloud chuckled as he pressed a kiss to forehead.

"Promise," he swore and they sealed the deal with a kiss, unaware of future that would prevent him from keeping his promise.

The End

Not sure if this is what the prompter wanted. (Heck, my muse kept going in different directions for this story).

But it's out on time! Yay!


End file.
